Pilvinge
Pilvinge is an airline registered on the island of Pipol. It was founded in 2010. It is the largest airline of Pipol carrying 20.3 million passengers in 2013. History Pilvinge was founded as an attempt to increase tourism in Pipol and also provide more flights around the world from Pipol. It's first flight was was on the 19th of September 2010, an MD11 on a flight to New York. Pilvinge did not have any domestic flights until late 2011 after purchasing Crystal Air. Which was the dominant airline in the domestic services, it's main competitor became Bellonaville based Tea Air and later on low-cost airline Beaglebop. In the summer of 2013, Beaglebop and Pilvinge merged creating one parent company that had control over both airlines, the MEC Group. Subsidiaries Pilvinge Charter: Pilvinge's Charter subsidiary connecting several airports in Pipol with connections to the Canary Islands and Mediterranian. Pilvinge Regional: All ATR72's and some Boeing 717's are flown under the Pilvinge Regional name. These planes are actually owned by Pilvinge Regional, an MEC Group Subsidiary. Pilvinge Regional's head office is in Summerfields. Sunnyflights: A leisure carrier with destinations in Asia, Africa, North America, South America and Europe, also uses Pilvinge's second hub Rossville Airport. Corporate Affairs and Identity Pilvinge's headquarters is located on 3 Ocean Lane in Pipol. It was originally owned by White's Foods and was taken over by Pilvinge in December 2010. It's main hub is Pipol International Airport and uses Rossville Airport as a hub. Summerfields International Airport and Clarville Airport as focus cities. Website In 2014 Pilvinge made an effort to fully automate their system to make a smoother experience. They eliminated the need to check in before security thus allowing passengers to go right to their gate after security without having to stand in line or having to go to a self-service kiosk. All information is stored on the passport so when checking in luggage only a passport is needed. As well as this all Pilvinge bag drop counters are automated. Alliance Pilvinge is currently not part of any alliance but has exercised plans about joining either Skyteam or Oneworld. Livery Their livery is lime green with a wave-like design running across he fuselage with the Pilvinge titles on the tail and on the front section of the plane. After the Beaglebop-Pilvinge merger a small title was painted near the nose stating "MEC Group" in yellow. The previous livery was similar but dark green and without the wave-like design. One 777-200ER "Brooklyn" is painted in a special New York promotional livery with different scenes of NY such as Central Park. In December 2014, Pilvinge announced an aircraft would be painted in Crystal Air retro livery. The aircraft will most likely be a 767-200ER, which originally belonged to Crystal Air. Cabins Short Haul Economy All 737's are equipped with 3-3 seating, 717's with 3-2 seating and ATR's with 2-2 seating. Economy+ Includes 15 more centimeters of legroom and is available on the three first rows on 717's and 737's. Long Haul Economy World Explorer+ is the name for their long-haul economy class offered on international flights to London and destinations outside Europe excluding Tel Aviv and Istanbul. It offers seat-back entertainment and several complimentary drinks and meals. AVOD is offered on all 747s, 767s, 777s, and 787s. On the Boeing 787 and 777, AC power outlets are offered in every seat. The outlets accept EU, UK, and US plugs. In Amethyst, Business+ and Business, the outlets are located in between each seat. Economy+ Economy+ has the same amenities but with more legroom. Business Angled seats with in-flight entertainment, AC power outlets and complimentary meals food, drinks, and alcoholic beverages. Available on the 767, 777 and 787. Business+ Business+ is the exact same as Business except it offers fully lie-lat beds instead of the angled seats. It is available on 747 and 777 aircraft. On select 777's the seats are semi-private pods. Amethyst/First Class In Amethyst, you are offered a fully private pod with a couch which transforms into a bed. Destinations Main Article: Pilvinge Destinations '' Pilvinge has 30 destinations in 16 countries on six continents. Pilvinge is one of the few airlines to fly to all six inhabited continents. Pilvinge is looking to expand it's European operations and has announced services to Copenhagen and Stockholm that will start in Fall of 2014. Pilvinge has a number of codeshare destinations with various other airlines. Beaglebop - On domestic flights on the island and a few international flights from Maxiville. Delta Air Lines - On some U.S. domestic flights leaving New York-JFK and Atlanta. American Airlines - On some U.S. domestic and international leaving Miami and Los Angeles. Caribbean Airlines - On some flights leaving Piarco Airport. Virgin Australia - On some flights leaving Sydney Pilvinge Asia In October 2014, Pilvinge founded a new airline by the name of Pilvinge Asia with their headquarters at Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport serving the capital, Taipei. The fleet consists of 1 Boeing 777-200ER in the standard Pilvinge configuration. The airline has been granted permission as a feeder airline for Pilvinge as well as operating Asia regional flights on its own. '''Destinations' Pilvinge Asia operates flights from Taipei to Manila, Beijing, Nagoya, Osaka, Jakarta, Kuala Lumpur, Tokyo, Hong Kong and Singapore. Livery The livery is nearly the same as the standard Pilvinge livery but has stripes with the colors of Taiwan's flag. Fleet Pilvinge operates a fleet of all Boeing, wide-body aircraft and narrow-body aircraft. Pilvinge has four official classes of service, Amethyst Suite (First), Ruby (Business), Tourmaline (Premium Economy) and Economy. Pilvinge Regional operates ATR72's and Boeing 717's. Historic Fleet: 737-500 Exited in 2011. Received after acquiring Crystal Air. 757-300 Exited in 2011.Some sold and some sent to Pilvinge Charter. Received after acquiring Crystal Air. MD-11 Exited in 2012. Replaced by the 767-200ER. Loyalty Programmes Pilvinge uses their loyalty program Miles+. Miles+ miles can be used for flights, hotels, rental cars and other services participating in Miles+. There are 3 tiers of Miles+ Amethyst Amethyst is the highest tier. It requires the traveler to have at least 100,000 miles on their account. If the traveler has less than 100,000 after spending it they will be downgraded 2 months later if not reacquired. Ruby Ruby is the second highest tier. It requires the traveler to have at least 50,000 miles on their account. If the traveler has less than 50,000 after spending it they will be downgraded 2 months later if not reacquired. Tourmaline Tourmaline is automatically received when registering. Category:Airlines Category:Travel Category:Holiday Category:MEC Group Category:Pipol City Category:Summerfields Category:Pilvinge